Everything
by Jenna D
Summary: The song is by Lifehouse. It's a Takari. I can't describe it


Everything 

A/N: Well, lookie what's come from my genius mind. Another songfic. I know my last one wasn't as... romantic as what people (should) expect from me (Dysentery Tai was _not_ one of my finer points), so this should make up for it. 

And hey! It's a Takari! I don't think I've written a Takari songfic yet! 

Dysentery Gary says: You should know by now that Jenna owns nothing. The song belongs to Lifehouse. And she says Jason Wade is hot. 

The beach. It held mixed memories for Kari. Some were of the beach at the Dark Ocean... others were family trips... Another would be added tonight. 

Kari had stayed after school to work on the yearbook, and got out around five thirty. She walked the beach route home, not expecting anything. But on her way, she saw someone standing out in the water, the waves swirling around their knees. She narrowed her eyes and stopped. Whoever it was looked incredibly familiar... Kari walked quickly down to the water. When she arrived, she realized who it was... 

Find me here   
Speak to me   
I want to feel you   
I need to hear you 

T.K. heard Kari behind him. He somehow knew it was her who had found him, and her silence was heartbreaking. He heard light splashing as she walked barefoot to meet him in the water. Their eyes locked, still not a word spoken between them yet. 

"T.K.?" 

Ah, just the sound of her voice speaking his name made a chill run up T.K.'s spine. He replayed the word in his head over and over, needing the sound. T.K. wanted to reach out and take her hand, but he didn't. 

"T.K., talk to me. What are you doing out here?" Kari asked. 

The worry in her voice made T.K. speak. "Kari," he murmured. "Let me tell you something about you." 

Kari raised an eyebrow, puzzled. "About... me? What do you mean?" 

You are the light   
That's leading me   
To the place   
Where I find peace   
Again 

"Things have been messed up for me lately, as you probably all ready know," T.K. said. "My grades have slipped, resulting in my being cut from the basketball team, Mom's boyfriend is a complete idiot, and now we're locked out of the Digital World forever... It seems horrible, doesn't it?" 

Kari nodded. "I agree. But you weren't thinking-" 

"Quite the opposite actually. I immediately thought of you. You know Kari, you're what's keeping me going," T.K. said, with enthusiasm. "There's a place for me where everything's beautiful, where everything is _right_ again. That place is with you. You're special, Kari. And I love that." 

"Thank you." Kari blushed and glanced down at the water. "T.K., things aren't that great for me either," she told him. 

T.K. cocked his head to the side. "You never say anything." 

"I didn't want you to have to worry about anything else." 

"Naw, don't think like that. Tell me, please Kari." 

You are the strength   
That keeps me walking   
You are the hope   
That keeps me trusting 

Kari stared towards the horizon for a little while. "You remember last month's accident?" 

"All too well," T.K. replied solemnly, recalling Kari's unfortunate run-in with a speeding car. 

"I'm still limping," Kari muttered. "Some days I feel like I can't even get out of bed. I know some of it's in my head. And then just last week, well, you remember that entire thing with Kuyoshi." 

"He was a jerk," T.K. said, obviously referring to Kari's now ex-boyfriend. 

"I know. But you see, I'm just like you," Kari said, looking up at T.K.. "Things are screwed up for me, but you're helping me through. When I didn't want to get out of bed, I thought of you. You were the one holding me up when I was re-learning to walk. T.K., you kept me strong. After that escapade with Kuyoshi, I never thought I could trust anyone ever again, but then I think of you and know that you'll never desert me." 

"Never," he said. "We need each other more than we think, huh?" 

"Yeah." 

You are the life   
To my soul   
You are my purpose   
You're everything 

"The way I see it now is that we are two halves. We're each other's life and soul, we fit together like two puzzle pieces," T.K. said. "And I know, I'm sounding... romantic... but I... I'm not sure if I mean it like that." 

"It's okay if you don't," Kari told him. "I agree with you. You're my reason for being T.K., just being around you. It doesn't have to be... romantic. But..." 

"You're everything," they said at the same time. Kari and T.K. laughed together afterwards. 

And how can I stand here with you   
And not be moved by you?   
Would you tell me   
How could it be   
Any better than this? 

"I don't know why I'm out here," T.K. said, "standing in the ocean when it's freezing cold. And your presence isn't making me move. But Kari... don't you see? This is... this is the best it's going to get. Can you tell me otherwise? Would you?" 

"I think... I think it could be better than this," Kari stammered, "but I don't see how." 

You calm the storms   
You give me rest   
You hold me in your hands   
You won't let me fall 

"T.K., when I'm with you, you make everything calm and I can relax," Kari blurted out. "I know you won't let anything happen to me, not if you can help it." 

"That's right..." 

You still my heart   
And you take my breath away   
Would you take me in?   
Would you take me deeper now? 

"... and Kari, you make my heart stop sometimes. I remember seeing you at the formal, before the accident," T.K. continued. "You were still with Kuyoshi then, but I was still breathless. I thought you were so beautiful..." 

Kari felt herself blush again. 

"Take me in Kari." 

"In where?" 

"In your heart." 

"You're all ready in my heart, T.K.." 

"You've let me in a little," T.K. corrected. "Would you take me further, deeper into your heart?" 

And how can I stand here with you   
And not be moved by you?   
Would you tell me   
How could it be   
Any better than this?   
(repeat) 

"Yes," Kari replied, without hesitation. "Yes, I would T.K.. Now you tell me, is this the best it can get?" 

T.K. shook his head. "Things can only get better," he answered. "Things can only get better between us." 

'Cause you're all I want   
You're all I need   
You're everything   
Everything   
(repeat 3x) 

He took a step towards Kari, until they were standing so close another step would knock Kari over. "You're everything, Kari," T.K. murmured in her ear. "I don't want or need anything else." 

"T.K.... you sound like you do mean to be romantic now," she pointed out. 

"Because I do." 

And how can I stand here with you   
And not be moved by you?   
Would you tell me   
How could it be   
Any better than this?   
(repeat) 

Kari glanced up at T.K. cautiously, feeling his arms slip around her. She placeed one hand on his shoulder, he lightly ran one of his over her hair. That hand came to rest on Kari's cheek, bringing her face close enough to T.K.'s for him to lean down and place his lips on hers. Kari felt herself entwining both arms around T.K.'s neck, moving nearer to him. She kissed T.K. back eagerly, knowing this would've happened sooner or later, and glad that it was now. 

Would you tell me   
How could it be   
Any better than this? 

Pulling away slowly, Kari and T.K. merely moved their faces away from each other. "That's how it could be better," T.K. whispered. 

"Yeah," Kari also whispered, "but can it get better than that?" 

T.K. smiled almost devilishly. "You know it can." 

Could I get more mushy than that? Probably... Yes. I could. But I won't. What did you think? Tell me! (Translation: review please!) 


End file.
